Faded Memories
by Hare.Nezumi
Summary: Chapter 3; Dan hujan pun turun...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano**

* * *

><p>[Langit yang merengkuh kabut]<p>

—Sebatang bunga Kana tertunduk layu.

Nafasnya memburu, menahan luka pada kaki kirinya. Gadis itu berdecak kesal. Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan baginya daripada mendapati kota yang ia cintai—Namimori—berada di tangan sekelompok orang jahat yang menamai diri mereka Millefiore—atau paling tidak, itulah yang di dengar oleh Kana dari Kusakabe, tangan kanan Hibari Kyoya dari Foundation.

Ini tahun ketiga Kana sejak ia bergabung dengan Foundation. Sejak ia membuang kehidupannya sebagai orang biasa dan masuk ke dalam organisasi yang melakukan riset serta penyelidikan tentang _box weapon_—senjata mematikan yang di pakai oleh Millefiore. Kana, termasuk orang yang beruntung dapat menggunakan _box weapon_ dan _mist ring_. Karena itu pula Foundation merekrutnya.

—Sial.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Kana mengunci _mist ring_ miliknya dengan _Mammon's chain_. Ia tidak bisa lagi bertarung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia kalah jumlah dengan pasukan Millefiore yang mengejarnya. Dan ia sudah sangat kelelahan. Tiga hari ia di kejar-kejar oleh sekitar dua puluh orang Millefiore tanpa beristirahat. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

—Aku membutuhkan sedikit ilusi.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Sial.

"Kana?"

Kusakabe Tetsuya. Kana menekan tombol earphonenya lebih dalam.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami mendapatkan pesan dari seorang wanita bernama Kurokawa Hana untuk mencari Sasagawa Kyoko—kau masih ingat adik Sasagawa Ryohei itu 'kan?"

Kana mengangguk, meski pun ia tahu Kusakabe tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku masih ingat,"

"Apa kau bisa mencarinya?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam keadaannya yang berantakan seperti ini? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perintah dari atasannya. Bagaimana pun keadaannya. Kana menelan ludah pahit.

"Aku akan mencari adik Sasagawa,"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti,"

Sambungan terputus. Kana menghela nafas panjang. Ia membuka jaket kulitnya, mengikat luka sayatan lebar pada kaki dengan perban darurat yang selalu ia jejalkan di dalam tas pinggangnya kemudian merapikan penampilannya agar terlihat se-normal mungkin. Seperti dirinya tiga tahun yang lalu.

—Ayo kita mulai.

Kana melenggang di jalanan besar kota Namimori seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Walau pun ia tahu, badan intel Millefiore tersebar merata di kota ini. Lihat, pria di balik kostum hewan yang sedang membagikan balon itu, atau paman penjual ikan di sebelah sana adalah intel Millefiore. Ia benar-benar harus waspada. Ia akan menemukan Sasawaga Kyoko tanpa menggunakan _mist ring_ atau _box weapon_ miliknya.

Gadis itu menyusuri hampir semua jalan, terkecuali jalanan pada koordinat Sembilan titik tujuh. Lokasi yang cukup jauh dari kuil Namimori dan tampaknya beberapa pria bersetelan jas hitam juga menuju kea rah sana.

—Tch.

Kana memutar otaknya. Mencari jalan tikus yang mungkin bisa membawanya ke tempat itu lebih cepat sebelum para pria tersebut. Ia tahu, ia harus bergerak cepat—sangat cepat. Langkahnya hampir tanpa suara, penuh dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Dan ia berhenti sebelum keluar dari tikungan kecil. Kana menyipitkan matanya, memandang kea rah depan.

Seorang gadis berambut jingga pendek berjalan begitu pelan, sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Wajahnya tidak asing.

—Ah!

Itu Sasagawa Kyoko—dengan rambut dan tinggi yang lebih pendek daripada sebelumnya. Kana yakin sekali dengan hal itu. Satu orang wanita lagi mengendap-endap di belakang Kyoko, kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan. Kyoko berbalik, tampak terkejut melihat wanita tersebut. Kana tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sepertinya mereka saling mengenal.

Satu senyum simpul tersungging di ujung bibir Kana.

—Syukurlah, Sasagawa Kyoko…

Seketika ekor mata Kana menangkap satu sosok pria bersetelan hitam di belakang wanita tersebut. Berjalan cepat sambil menyiapkan senjatanya dari balik jas. Kana menarik pistolnya dari tas pinggangnya dengan cekatan, membidik pria itu sepersekian detik, kemudian menembak tepat di jantungnya. Pria itu ambruk. Menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang sangat keras hingga kedua gadis itu menoleh.

"Kita harus segera masuk, Kyoko,"

Sasagawa Kyoko mengangguk. "Un,"

Kana menghela nafas lega dan segera menarik diri. Ia kembali menekan tombol pada earphonenya.

"Sasagawa Kyoko sudah aman,"

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Kana," suara Kusakabe kembali terdengar di seberang sana. "Bagaimana dengan misi-mu sebelumnya,"

Kana memutar bola matanya.

"Aku gagal. Maaf,"

"Apa kau terluka?"

Gadis itu melirik sekilas pada luka di kakinya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dan menutup mata.

"Tidak sama sekali,"

"Syukurlah. Aku ingin kau segera menyelesaikan tugasmu selanjutnya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Pergilah ke Italia untuk mencari _cloud ring_ yang lainnya, terutama _Mare Rings_. Itu perintah dari Kyo san. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu di sana,"

"Apa aku harus kembali ke markas?"

"Tidak," sergah Kusakabe cepat—terlalu cepat. "Jangan. Sebaiknya kau tidak kembali ke markas untuk saat ini. Kyo san… dia pulang lebih cepat,"

Kana mendesah berlebihan.

—Ah, Kyo san… tentu saja aku tidak bisa kembali jika pria itu ada di markas.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Kana,"

Sambungan terputus.

Hibari Kyoya. Pria ambisius yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan Namimori. Cukup mudah tersulut dengan hal-hal yang kadang tidak terlalu masuk akal seperti ketika Kana terlambat datang ke markas lima menit dan ia sudah menawari Kana sajian '_kamikorosu_' khas-nya. Kana tidak habis pikir. Memangnya markas itu adalah sekolahan?

Atau pakaian Kana yang terkadang sangat kasual yang katanya menyalahi peraturan dan lagi-lagi '_kamikorosu_' keluar dari bibirnya. Kusakabe hanya mengatakan kalau Kyo san kesayangannya itu sangat membenci siapa pun yang memegang _mist ring_, atau pun ilusionis. Atau nanas…

—Demi Tuhan, _chief_… jangan libatkan aku dengan dendam lama-mu dong!

Kana menyeret langkahnya berat menuju ke apartemen lamanya. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk terbang ke Italia…

**Italia, dua hari kemudian.**

Ada terlalu banyak sekali reaksi dari _rings_. Kana mengernyitkan dahi menatap pelacak _rings_ di tangannya. Di sekitarnya saja sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh _storm rings_, lima _thunder rings_… dan masih banyak sekali. Keadaan di italia tidak jauh lebih baik daripada di Namimori.

—Dan mereka semua milik Millefiore. Ah, tidak.

Mata Kana terbelalak. Satu _rain ring_, _thunder ring_, _sun ring_—dahi Kana berkerut dalam—_storm ring_, _mist ring_… dan _sky ring_. Gadis itu mendongak. Mereka bertarung dengan anak buah Millefiore!

"VOOOII!" pemegang _rain ring_, wanita—tidak, itu pria—berambut panjang itu berseru keras. "Habisi semua sampah Millefiore ini. Jangan pedulikan sampah-sampah yang lain,"

"_Hai, hai_,"

"Ushishishishi,"

"Lihat aku, boss,"

"Ah~ langitnya cantik sekali hari ini~"

Mereka kembali bertarung. Mengabaikan teriakan ketakutan orang-orang yang berlarian menghindari pertarungan tersebut di sekitar mereka.

—Dan mereka sama sekali tidak peduli…

Kana berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Sesekali memandangi orang-orang itu secara bergantian. Termasuk pemegang _sky ring_ yang hanya duduk menikmati wine-nya tidak jauh dari tempat Kana berdiri.

—Siapa orang-orang ini?

"VOOOOIIII, minggir sampah!" pemegang _rain ring_ itu akan menebaskan pedangnya pada pria tua yang tidak sengaja berlari ke arahnya.

Dengan gerakan kilat Kana melepas _Mammon's chain_ pada _mist ring_ miliknya, menyalakan _mist flame_ di ujung ring dan memasukkannya ke dalam _box weapon_.

"Farfalla di nebbia!"

Segerombolan kupu-kupu berwarna indigo terbang melingkupi pria tua itu, memberikan penghalang berupa ilusi dari mata pedang si pemegang rain ring. Kana menarik pistolnya. Bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk.

—Sial. Sial...

Mereka semua menoleh pada Kana.

—Ini benar-benar buruk...

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!" pria itu berseru keras. "Siapa kau?"

"Ushishishishi... penganggu. Millefiore kah?"

"Senpai~ kupu-kupunya cantik sekali~"

Kana menelan ludah pahit.

"Ka—ugh,"

Gadis itu belum sempat mengatakan apa pun ketika ia merasakan satu pukulan keras pada tengkuknya. Tubuhnya membeku oleh rasa sakit yang langsung menderanya. Ia ceroboh sekali hari ini... sangat ceroboh.

"Maafkan aku ya?"

Kana masih bisa mendengar suara itu dari belakangnya. Suara memuakkan yang di buat-buat, kemudian suara tawa aneh dari pemuda yang membawa pisau yang tidak kalah anehnya. Kana bisa merasakan tubuhnya akan ambruk dalam gerakan lambat. Sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menguasai penglihatannya, ia menangkap sosok pria yang duduk di atas sofa itu—si pemegang _sky ring_.

—... Xanxus?

Pandangannya buram.

—Nama itu muncul di kepalaku. Xanxus... apa aku mengenalnya?

Sekelebat memori menghujam pikiran Kana. Gedung tua yang kosong. Kana yang baru berusia enam belas tahun berada di sana, menangis. Dengan luka dan darah di mana-mana.

—Itu aku? Kapan?

'_Xanxus,' _

_Xanxus dalam memorinya mengangkat satu alisnya, mendengus. _

'_Sampah,'_

—Ya Tuhan... kepalaku... kepalaku sakit!

"AARGGGHH"

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano**

* * *

><p>[Kabut yang memenuhi langit]<p>

—Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?

Kana membuka matanya perlahan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku, dan nyeri luar biasa. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, duduk bersandar pada punggung ranjang. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan besar tersebut, meneliti satu persatu perabot di sana.

Ruangan itu terlalu besar untuk hanya di isi dengan sebuah ranjang king-sized, sofa panjang bernuansa kalem dan satu meja kerja. Tidak lupa satu rak buku besar di dekat jendela. Benar-benar ruangan yang boros… tapi, ada yang lebih penting daripada itu.

—Di mana ini?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Pria berambut panjang yang memiliki _rain ring_ itu berdiri di samping ranjangnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kana menelan ludah.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Air? Makanan? Atau apa? VOII, berhenti memandangku seperti itu. Kau sudah tidur selama tiga hari,"

Kana menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk bersuara.

"Siapa kau?"

Pria itu membalas pandangan Kana untuk beberapa saat, kemudian mengacak rambut keperakannya.

"Superbi Squalo. Komandan kedua Varia,"

—Varia?

Kusakabe pernah menyebut tentang Varia, bersamaan dengan ketika ia menjelaskan tentang Vongola; sekelompok mafia yang memiliki pengaruh sangat besar di antara para mafia lainnya dan sekarang mereka sedang bertarung dengan para Millefiore ini. Bahkan—jika Kana tidak salah ingat—Kusakabe juga mengatakan Hibari Kyoya merupakan bagian dari Vongola—begitu juga dengan Foundation secara tidak langsung—sebagai salah seorang guardian yang memegang _cloud ring_.

_Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau mengucapkannya di depan Kyo san_, Kusakabe memperingatkan. _Berbahaya untuk keselamatan nyawamu. _

—Dan ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Varia. Organisasi elit milik Vongola—sekali lagi, jika aku tidak salah.

"Kau adalah Kana, anggota Foundation, 'kan? Salah satu anggota CEDEF akan menjemputmu nanti,"

Satu hening panjang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau menolongku kemarin, Squalo?"

"Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan 'teman' dari para sampah dari Jepang itu—Sawada Tsunayoshi maksudku. Setiap dari organisasi Vongola harus bersatu untuk membereskan Millefiore,"

Kana mengangguk. Sepertinya ia bisa mengerti situasinya.

Kana sudah cukup kuat untuk bangun sendiri dan Squalo menawarkan gadis itu untuk ikut bergabung dengan para anggota Varia lainnya di meja makan. Tentu saja dengan caranya sendiri, melibatkan sedikit teriakan, cacian tidak lupa sarkasme. Entah kenapa Kana bisa menerimanya. Ia harus berterima kasih nanti pada Hibari Kyoya. Berkat sikap acuhnya selama tiga tahun belakangan, sikap Squalo tampak beribu kali lipat lebih menyenangkan.

Ruang makan Varia cukup luas—seperti ruangan yang ia tempati sebelumnya, terlalu luas dan berkesan boros. Squalo menyuruh Kana untuk duduk di mana pun yang ia suka, sementara pria itu memilih untuk duduk menjauh. Seorang pria—baiklah, semi-pria menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya. Penampilannya cukup untuk membuat Kana merinding, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berbahaya.

—Yah, semoga saja…

"_Hai, hai_. Namaku Lussuria. Aku yang memukulmu waktu itu. .yah?"

Dahi Kana berkerut dalam. Pria bernama Lussuria ini pasti memiliki kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa untuk mengakui hal seperti itu di depan korbannya.

"Kana," gadis itu menyebut namanya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong pukulanmu itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Benar-benar sakit,"

Mungkin karena keluwesan Lussuria, Kana mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan pria tersebut. Dengan suara berbisik ia memperkenalkan satu persatu anggota Varia yang sudah ada di meja makan. Seperti Leviathan, pria berambut jabrik dengan kumis yang luar biasa tidak dapat di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Atau seorang pangeran jenius yang entah kenapa lebih memilih memakai tiara di atas kepala kuningnya daripada mahkota pangeran. Namanya Belphegor—Bel. Dan tentu saja pemuda aneh bertopi kodok di samping Bel, Fran.

"Dan boss kami yang tercinta—"

Kana memotong ucapan Lussuria.

"Namanya Xanxus? Pria dengan luka di wajahnya itu 'kan?"

"Nah, nah… kau memperhatikan juga ternyata,"

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah—ugh,"

Kana mencengkram kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Rasa nyeri itu muncul lagi, mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat sampai sepertinya mampu membuat isi kepalanya keluar. Gadis itu mengerang tertahan. Lussuria memasang wajah khawatir.

"_Nee nee_, ada apa denganmu?"

Squalo yang duduk di dekat ujung meja langsung berdiri.

"Vooii, wanita! Kenapa kau?"

"Ah, untung saja bos belum datang atau sampah itu akan di bunuh olehnya,"

"_Shishishi_, menyusahkan saja~"

Suara-suara mereka berputar di dalam kepala Kana, membuatnya semakin pening. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Mungkin ia akan kembali ke ruangannya saja.

Gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam dan berbalik.

—Sial, ada apa denganku?

Kedua mata gadis itu terbelalak, melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk di ambang pintu. Xanxus. Debaran jantungnya terasa semakin keras, bersamaan dengan nyeri di kepalanya. Lagi-lagi pandangannya mulai kabur.

—Demi Tuhan, apa-apaan ini?

'_Xanxus!'_

'_Mau apa kau kemari, sampah?'_

'_Aku mau menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Rasanya bosan sekali di rumah,'_

'_Tinggalkan aku sendiri,'_

_Kana terkikik. 'Tidak mau,'_

—Serentetan memori aneh menyergap Kana, membuat gadis itu sulit untuk berdiri tegak.

_Hujan._

_Hari masih siang namun langit luar biasa gelap. Kana basah, dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Begitu juga dengan Xanxus yang berdiri di depannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, namun mereka tidak menemukan satu sama lain. Kana menahan dingin. Gadis itu menggigil, tapi tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menghangatkan diri atau paling tidak berteduh._

'_Bisa beritahu aku sesuatu?' _

_Xanxus hanya diam._

'_Kumohon?' _

'_Karena sampah adalah sampah,' Xanxus menatap Kana tajam. 'Kau pikir aku mau berdekatan dengan sampah?'_

_Kana menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Sesak… sesak sekali, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk mengulum seulas senyum. _

'_Kau selalu mengatakan apa adanya. Dan kau sama sekali bukan penipu yang baik, Xanxus. Apa kau tahu itu?'_

_Xanxus tidak menyahut._

'_Setidaknya be—ARGHH!' _

—Ah… itu…

Gelap.

**Xanxus.**

Pria itu duduk di atas kursinya, menikmati sampanye, dan steak daging sapi terbaik di dalam ruangannya. Ia menolak untuk datang ke ruang makan hari ini, setidaknya jika Kana berada di sana. Matanya menerawang, menembus langit mendung di luar sana. Mungkin akan turun hujan, atau mungkin badai. Tapi, seorang Xanxus tidak akan pernah peduli dengan hal semacam itu.

—Sudah berapa tahun? Sepuluh?

Takdir sedang menertawakannya. Tuhan pun pasti sedang bergembira di atas pedihnya.

Pedih?

Xanxus mendengus.

Seharusnya ia sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Sejak ia mengetahui kebohongan ayah angkatnya, Vongola Nuno, atau pun wanita gila itu. Dan ketika Vongola rings menolaknya. Di sanalah akhir dari semua pedih di dalam dadanya, tapi kenapa sekarang dadanya terasa begitu sesak?

Bohong jika Xanxus tidak langsung mengenali Kana tiga hari yang lalu. Sepasang mata yang besar berkilat tajam, ikal rambut hitamnya atau pun wajah gadis itu yang tidak akan pernah bisa di lupakan oleh Xanxus.

—Kenapa sekarang harus bertemu lagi?

Mungkin Tuhan belum merasa cukup untuk mempermainkan 'hidup' sang pemimpin Varia ini. Mungkin Dia ingin melihat Xanxus sedikit menderita sekali lagi… setelah apa yang ia putuskan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu—Kana—sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tetap Kana yang dulu, yang ia temui sepuluh tahun yang lalu di kota Namimori.

Xanxus menendang mejanya keras-keras. Piring steak dan botol sampanye miliknya jatuh menghantam lantai. Ia ingin menghajar seseorang, bukan hanya sekedar sesuatu. Mungkin Kana sudah pergi. Ia benar-benar harus menghajar seseorang—tidak, beberapa orang saat ini juga.

Dengan langkah menghentak, pria tersebut berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Dia yakin Kana pasti sudah pergi dan hanya anak buahnya saja yang tersisa. Dan ia tidak sabar untuk menghajar mereka semua.

Xanxus mendorong pintu ruang makan. Ia membatu. Begitu juga gadis di hadapannya… Kana.

Kana memandang Xanxus dengan tatapan aneh—bercampur dengan keterkejutan, heran dan sedikit panik. Xanxus melihat gadis itu semakin menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Kana limbung, namun tetap berusaha untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

Diam-diam Xanxus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gadis ini tetap Kana yang dulu ia kenal. Dan Xanxus telah mencuri sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. Terasa lebih buruk daripada membunuh seluruh manusia di dunia ini bagi Xanxus. Tubuh Kana oleng, sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk. Xanxus menangkapnya, tepat sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai marmer.

Xanxus menelan ludah pahit.

—Sialan!

"Keluar," Xanxus mengucapkannya lirih dengan suara serak.

"Hmm?"

"E~eh?"

"Bos?"

"Keluar kalian semua, sampah!"

Belphegor, Levi, Fran, Lussuria dan Squalo memilih untuk mematuhi perintah Xanxus. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak ingin melihat bos mereka naik darah. Tidak bagus untuk keselamatan nyawa mereka, bukan?

Squalo berjalan paling terakhir. Xanxus bisa merasakan tatapan dingin komandan Varia tersebut di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa maumu, sampah?"

"Tch, mungkin dia ingat padamu, bos menyebalkan," Squalo menarik daun pintunya pelan. "Dan ketika saat itu tiba, jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali. Aku sudah memberitahumu,"

Dan pintu tersebut menutup rapat.

Rahang Xanxus mengeras, namun sorot matanya melembut memandang Kana yang terpejam di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Sampah," Xanxus mencibir. "Apa kau datang sekali lagi untuk menghancurkan kehidupanku?"

…dan Xanxus tahu betapa pahitnya itu

* * *

><p>Makasih banyak udah mau baca yang chapter 1.<p>

buat RachanYuuhi, makasih ya reviewnya :D ...udah cepet 'kan update-nya? hehehe...

**_Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**by Amano Akira**

* * *

><p>[Dan hujan pun turun…]<p>

**Basil.**

Pria dua puluh lima tahun itu terlihat gusar sejak satu jam yang lalu. Di depannya menumpuk dokumen-dokumen mengenai Millefiore dan kesembilan layar di hadapannya membutuhkan konsentrasi Basil untuk mengamati pergerakan musuh. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Basil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

—Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kana berada di kediaman Varia sejak tiga hari yang lalu, namun Iemitsu baru memberitahunya sekarang. Basil paham masternya tersebut tidak ingin ia merasa khawatir dan ia memang amat sangat khawatir sekarang. Basil mendesah berlebihan entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir saat ini.

Gadis itu—Kana, mereka bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu di markas Vongola di Jepang. Kana baru saja bergabung dengan Foundation saat itu, masih sangat pemula namun memiliki semangat yang besar. Mengingatkan Basil pada dirinya sendiri ketika masih menjadi pemula di CEDEF. Basil tidak pernah segan untuk menawarkan bantuan pada Kana. Sayangnya, ia sendiri tahu, gadis itu tidak akan pernah membutuhkan bantuannya.

Kana cukup kuat sebagai seorang pemula. Bahkan ia bisa menggunakan mist ring dan box weapon—sesuatu yang tidak dapat di lakukan oleh sembarang orang. Dan kemampuannya menggunakan senjata api… dia hebat. Membuat semua orang—termasuk Iemitsu tercengang. Andai saja CEDEF lebih dulu menemukannya…

Seulas senyum getir tergambar di wajah Basil.

—Mungkin saat ini aku bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Varia memang bagian milik Vongola—organisasi ellit milik Vongola. Namun, Basil tidak pernah ingat mereka memiliki hubungan baik dengan Vongola sendiri. Malah sepuluh tahun yang lalu Varia berhasil menculik dan melukai Vongola Nuno.

Lagi-lagi Basil menghela nafas panjang…

—Ah…

"Basil,"

Oregano. Wanita itu menepuk pelan bahu Basil.

"Ada apa?"

"Gadis itu sudah sadar. Bagaimana kalau kau menjemputnya kemari?"

Satu beban di dada Basil terangkat. Pria itu mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Ta-tapi… bukankah aku harus menyelidiki Millefiore? Lagipula master…"

"Aku tidak melihat apa pun. Seingatku Basil masih berada di depan sana beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin dia ke toilet," Iemitsu angkat bicara, namun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang ia baca.

Basil dan Oregano saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk. Pria itu berlari kecil menuju Iemitsu, membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam lalu berbalik pergi.

—Aku akan segera datang.

Dengan kecepatan melebihi delapan puluh kilometer per jam, Basil mencapai markas Varia kurang dari satu jam dengan motor kesayangannya. Tentu saja para anggota Varia tidak terlalu suka melihatnya datang. Pandangan tajam menusuk terus mengiringi jalannya menuju ke tempat berkumpulnya para anggota inti Varia. Superbi Squalo yang pertama kali ia temui.

"Aku mau menjemput anggota Foundation itu,"

"Aku tahu, bocah," Squalo menyahut dengan suara seraknya. "Ikuti aku,"

Squalo mengantarkannya menuju ke sebuah ruangan besar. Ia membuka pintunya dan Basil bisa melihat Kana terbaring di sana… seperti orang sedang tidur. Basil mengulum senyum di ujung bibirnya.

"Kupikir kalian mengatakan dia sudah sadar beberapa saat yang lalu,"

"Memang. Tapi sepertinya ia masih belum cukup kuat untuk bangun. Pukulan Lussuria lumayan keras,"

Basil mengangguk, namun ia tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Apa pun yang dia tanyakan ketika bangun nanti, jawab saja iya,"

Satu alis Basil terangkat heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja, bocah," Squalo berjalan keluar. "Kutinggalkan kalian berdua,"

Basil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sudahlah. Toh, ia sudah bertemu dengan Kana sekarang. Itu saja sudah cukup. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pinggir ranjang Kana, meraih tangannya yang hangat dan menempelkannya di pipi. Basil benar-benar lega.

—Syukurlah, Kana. Syukurlah…

"Ba… sil?"

Kana membuka matanya sedikit, tersenyum pada Basil. Membuat nafas pria itu tercekat.

"Aku senang melihatmu,"

Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya sendiri. Basil langsung memeluk Kana yang baru saja berusaha untuk bangun. Ia memeluknya dengan begitu erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada ikal rambut Kana yang terurai di bahunya. Wangi Kana seperti aroma bunga di musim semi. Dan Basil sangat menyukainya.

Basil bisa merasakan Kana yang membalas pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Basil.

"Nah, nah… ada apa denganmu, anak kecil? Kau seperti melihatku bangkit dari kubur,"

Basil terkekeh.

"Aku hanya lebih muda satu tahun darimu, Kana-dono,"

"Dan aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu, Basil,"

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, kemudian tertawa bersama. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Kana sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih Kana yang dulu, yang begitu ia sukai. Mereka mulai berbincang; tentang Kana, bagaimana dia bisa berada di Italia, pertemuan gadis itu dengan Varia, tentang Basil, kabar CEDEF, sampai gadis itu menyadari buket bunga kana di atas meja di samping ranjangnya.

Basil juga baru menyadarinya. Bunga kana berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Kau yang membawanya, Basil?"

Dahi Basil berkerut dalam, ia baru saja akan menjawabnya ketika ia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Squalo. Basil pun mengangguk.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tangan Kana meraih buket itu ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku paling suka ini," Kana memandang Basil. "Kupikir aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang hal ini,"

"Firasat?"

Kana tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Basil,"

"Sama-sama,"

"Maaf mengganggu perbincangan akrab kalian berdua~"

Baik Basil dan Kana sama-sama menoleh, mendapati Fran berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut datarnya seperti biasa.

"Aku datang untuk menyampaikan pesan yang harusnya di sampaikan oleh pangeran menyebalkan yang melemparkan tugasnya pada junior yang polos ini. Varia akan bergerak menuju markas Millefiore sekarang dan pria di sana—ya, tentu saja kau, walau pun wajahmu seperti wanita—untuk kembali ke markas CEDEF sekarang juga,"

"Tapi…"

"Kau harus pergi, Basil,"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu,"

Kana tersenyum tipis.

—Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyukai senyumannya.

"Aku akan menunggu, bodoh," tukas Kana. "Lagipula tidak seperti Basil yang kukenal jika kau mengabaikan tugas dari master-mu,"

Basil menelan ludah pahit. Mempertimbangkannya untuk beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk. Benar kata Kana. Tidak seperti dirinya jika ia mengabaikan tugas dari Iemitsu. Ia harus pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi,"

**Kana.**

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi,"

Kana mengangguk.

"Aku ak—"

Gadis itu tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya ketika Basil mengecup pelan pipi Kana. Ia membatu.

"Nanti aku akan datang lagi menjemputmu. Baik-baiklah di sini,"

Basil pun pergi, meninggalkan Kana yang wajahnya memerah padam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Basil akan melakukannya.

—Anak itu sudah beranjak dewasa ternyata…

Kana selalu menganggap Basil sebagai seorang adik, sekaligus seorang senior yang selalu dapat di andalkan. Basil yang hebat, ia bergabung dengan CEDEF pada usia yang masih cukup muda. Dan Kana menyesal kenapa ia tidak bertemu orang sehebat Basil lebih awal sebelumnya.

Basil adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami Kana, bahkan saat Kana tidak dapat memahami dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran Kana kembali melayang pada saat sebelum ia jatuh pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya kembali, dadanya pasti akan terasa sesak dan nyeri pada kepala. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya dari ingatan itu, peristiwa itu, betapa pun Kana ingin mengingatnya.

—Xanxus, apa hubungannya pria itu denganku?

Pria itu memiliki aura yang tidak menyenangkan, tetapi Kana merasa sangat nyaman—tertarik oleh auranya yang aneh…

Kana terperanjat.

Box weapon dalam sakunya bergerak-gerak. Kana mengernyitkan dahinya.

—Ada apa ini?

Dengan segera Kana menyalakan mist flame miliknya, mengeluarkan kotak itu dari dalam saku dan memasukkan flame tersebut ke dalamnya. Farfalla di Nebbia menyeruak keluar dari dalam box weapon, terbang berkerumun mengelilingi Kana.

Gadis itu terperangah.

—Farfalla di Nebbia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

Satu Farfalla di Nebbia hinggap di kepala Kana, memutus satu mata rantai dalam ingatan Kana, memori aneh kembali menyerangnya. Sesak dan nyeri itu kembali datang, Kana memilih untuk bertahan.

Lagi-lagi Xanxus ada di dalamnya. Mereka berdua duduk di atas atap bangunan tua, berbincang santai.

_'Luka ini, apakah sakit?' Kana menyentuh wajah Xanxus hati-hati._

_'Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku, sampah,'_

_Kana cemberut._

_'Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Sepertinya sakit sekali—'_

_Xanxus menarik tangan Kana, mencium gadis itu. Xanxus menyentuh bibir Kana lembut dengan bibirnya, mengecupnya pelan tanpa ada sedikit pun nafsu yang tersirat, hanya terasa kehangatan dan kelembutan seorang Xanxus dalam kecupan itu._

_'Salahkan dirimu yang tidak bisa diam,'_

_Wajah Kana memerah._

_'Aku menyukai Xanxus…'_

—Aku apa…?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_

Terima kasih ama yang udah review dan sudah membaca :D

Masukan dan kritikannya di terima, semoga udah ada perubahan yang lebih baik.


End file.
